Chart animation control may be provided. In conventional systems, chart updates often come with a jarring appearance change. For example, a chart re-layout based on a data change event can be disruptive to a user's experience. Simple user interface information, such as text, does not explain this the way animation could if bars animated to their new locations. Conventional systems do not provide this animation, and consequently the user experience is less responsive, interactive, and enjoyable.